


Ruby's Christmas Present

by Damien_Kova



Category: RWBY
Genre: Creampie, Futanari, Incest, Multi, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 15:36:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13193148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Ruby decides to offer her body up as a Christmas present to all of her closest friends since she’s unable to get them a proper gift otherwise. Luckily, all of them see very willing of this idea.





	Ruby's Christmas Present

Ruby smiled widely as she planted a loving kiss onto her friend, Coco’s, lips, happily moaning into the affection as she felt the girl’s thick cock plunging in and out of her needy and quivering cunt just as fast as her faunus friend, Blake’s, did not even twenty minutes ago. “Another…  -fuck- … Creampie, Coco and it’ll be Velvet’s turn… Don’t forget.~” The young crimsonette wrapped her slender arms around the gorgeous fashionista’s neck and looked into her sparkling eyes, locking her hands together behind the girl as she nuzzled into the other girl’s neck. “Merry Christmas.~” The young leader chimed the words as another thrust had reminded her of the fantastic idea she had to offer up her body to all of her friends for Christmas since she was too poor to afford a gift for everyone. The silver-eyed girl had the thought as she was masturbating about a week ago, realizing everyone needed to experience the bliss of sex and there was no better time to do it than the season of giving. “Hope you enjoy your present.~”

 

Coco, on the other hand, was only able to smile as she laced kiss after soft kiss on the silver-eyed girl’s neck, earning moans and whines of appreciation from the girl her cock was inside of. “I love it, Ruby.~ A perfect pussy like yours that somehow manages to stay tight and needy after all the creampies you’ve taken?~” The brown-haired girl smiled and captured the other’s lips in a kiss as she had the opportunity, enjoying the girl’s taste and just how eager the younger girl was as their lips met. “How can I not love a girl that’s taken her whole team, Pyrrha Fucking Nikos, Nora Valkyrie, and myself so far? With plans to fuck Velvet and maybe even a few of us again. Not to mention that you’ve been covered and filled with so much cum that you’ll be an amazing mother really soon.~” Once again, the two shared another kiss before she pulled out and let her cock rest against Ruby’s stomach. She smiled as she did her best to let the two girls rest and enjoy their moment together that much more, even if the other casually stroked her arousal-soaked shaft. “Dust, Ruby… If I knew I would get to do something this crazy with you, I would’ve asked you out months ago!~” The fashionista smirked as she saw the other girl blush and return her own smile, causing her heart to skip a beat and her emotions to take over for a moment. “In fact… Ruby, will you be my-”

 

At that exact moment, unknowingly interrupting the girl’s question, Yang walked in to check on her little sister and see how she was doing. “Hey, Rubes!” She cheered out, stepping into the room, her own cock hard and ready for attention as she closed the door behind her. “Is Coco treating you nice? No problems so far?” The blonde bit her lip as she crawled onto the bed beside the crimsonette, completely oblivious to the look of anger on the fashionista’s face as she sat beside her sibling. The lilac-eyed girl smiled as she moved the younger girl’s head into her lap, running a hand through her dark hair as her cock rested against Ruby’s cheek. “I just thought I’d check on you.~”   
  
“I’m okay, Yang.~ And Coco’s been a fantastic partner!~” Ruby continued to stroke the other girl’s cock, happy to see the lustful smile on her friend’s face as their eyes met yet again. “It’s felt… special with her... Like I want nothing more than to keep having sex with her for the rest of my life.~” The crimsonette giggled as she gently kissed her older sister’s cock, smiling softly as she did so. “Though, she’d have to accept that I’d still play with you when I got the chance!~” Her blush soon faded as she wrapped her lips around the side of Yang’s shaft, suckling and trailing her tongue around it as she unwrapped her fingers from Coco’s shaft. “But for now, I want Coco to cum inside of me again. She felt so nice and warm compared to everyone else.~”   
  
“Ruby, what are you saying…?” Coco asked quietly, actually growing a bit embarrassed by the younger girl’s words, not sure how to respond to that comparison right away. Though, it didn’t stop her from placing a hand onto the crimsonette’s thigh and using her other to guide her cock back inside of the girl her heart was melting for. Slowly but surely, the fashionista pushed inch after inch of her cock back inside of Ruby, making the silver-eyed girl moan and almost scream her name into the room as she did so. “I’ve only got one more cumshot before I have to stop. Where do you want it, Rose?~”   
  
“Fill my pussy, Coco. Everyday! I want you to fuck me and fill me up every day!~” The crimsonette smiled as she gazed into the girl’s eyes, clearly noticing the love and lust that swirled within them. “As long as you don’t mind me letting Yang do the same on occasion. She’s my big sister, after all.~” Ruby smiled as she watched Coco nod to her offer, making her heart skip a beat as well. “Then, yes, Coco. I will be yours!~” The young girl let out a gasp as she felt her new lover’s cock plunging in and out of her with the fervor of an animal in heat while her older sister continued to stroke her hair. Part of her had a feeling Yang would be a bit jealous that she had agreed to date Coco while having sex with all of their friends, but that part of her mind was wiped completely clean as she felt her new girlfriend bottom out inside of her. “Oh fuck!~”   
  
“Congrats!~” Yang cheered, continuing to gently pet her little sister as she watched the two continue to fuck, biting her lip as the crimsonette near instinctively wrapped her soft and perfect lips around the tip of her cock. The blonde moaned quietly and adjusted her positioning to allow her leader better access to her cock, running her hand through her hair again. “You know what, Coco? You’re allowed another few cumshots before you have to change out. I wanna enjoy my little sister with you for awhile.~”


End file.
